The Ninja and Midnight
by DragonNinja2014
Summary: Katelyn Jones is returning to her birth town Norrisville. She meets her old kinder garden friends Randy and Howered. But soon a new Hero called Midnight arrives and The Ninja needs her help. But there is more to this new hero than meets the eye. (I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja. better than it sounds)


_**Hello I had the idea of trying out this idea I had I hope you like it. :)**_

The Ninja and Midnight

Chapter 1

_**No One's P.O.V…**_

Katelyn Jones or Kat as Known by her Friends walked into Norrisville high and she took a deep breath it's her first day and she was nervous. She's back in her home town of Norrisville and she's nervous she hasn't seen Randy or Howard in years. They used to be best friends in kinder garden but then she moved away. She had to go to Amity Park for her dads work but now she has come back because her dad has now got a job at McFist industries.

Allot has changed since then her powers have been discovered and she recently found out that her great great great great great grandmother had got these powers and the next child with eyes of blue outlined in purple will have the powers of the Luna stone. That was Kat. She found this out when she was13. Her grandma told her and gave her the Luna stone. The Luna stone was a light blue Gem that was carved in to a crescent moon it helps her control her powers that she was naturally born with. Her Grandma had put the gem on a necklace string and Kat had not taken it off since. She even wore it in bed.

_**Kat's P.O.V…**_

I started to walk through the busy halls and I looked at my time table. I had Science with Mrs. Driscole. As I got nearer to my locker I opened it and put my bag inside but kept my science book. I had no idea where I was going so I decided to ask a nearby girl she had purple hair and she held a twirling baton.

"Um… Excuse me. I'm new here could you tell me where the science room is."

"Yeah sure it's down the hall past the cafeteria and the first door on your left." She said happily.

"Thanks. My Names Katelyn Jones but call me Kat." I shook her hand.

"You're welcome I'm Theresa Fowler and this is Debbie Kang" she motioned to the girl who was next to her.

"Hi Kat" she said.

"Well I better get to class or I'll be late. Nice meeting you." I said before heading off as the bell went.

I started to walk through the mass of people to my class. I got to the door and knocked.

"Come in." said a unknown voice.

"Oh. You must be the new student." A lady stood at the front with a skeleton that she seemed to be doing ventriloquism with

"Stand at the front and tell us a little about yourself." I started to make my way to the front.

"Um…Hi my name is Katelyn Jones but you can call me Kat. I'm really into swimming and night time I really like all of the stars and moon light that light up the darkness." When I said my name two boys looked up and one had purple hair and electric blue eyes and the other had Ginger hair with brown eyes. I couldn't believe it. It was Randy and Howered.

_**Randy's P.O.V…**_

There was a knock at the door and a girl came in. She had straight Brown hair with a dark purple streak on the left side down to her mid back she wore a blue denim jacket with a purple hood, a white T-shirt with a midnight blue crescent moon on, a black skater skirt and purple McKicks.

"Um…Hi my name is Katelyn Jones but you can call me Kat. I'm really into swimming and night time I really like all of the stars and moon light that light up the darkness." I couldn't believe it. It was Kat from Kinder garden. Me and Howered looked at each other with shocked faces then looked back at Kat and smiled.

"Hello Katelyn you can sit behind Mr. Cunningham." She smiled back at me then sat down on the seat behind.

"Hey Kat I haven't seen you in years."

"WINERMAN! You can say hello later." Said Mrs. Driscole.

_**After lesson…**_

"Gosh I haven't seen you since Kinder garden what brings you back here." I asked Kat while hugging her.

"Well My dad got a new job offer in Norrisville. So now I live here." She said this and smiled.

"It's great to see you." Howered said and hugged her.

_**Well there is the first chapter I hope you liked it.**_

_**PLEASE REVEW!**_

_**:)**_


End file.
